


"Ring of Fire" A Megstiel Ficlet

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun twist to the episode "Abandon All Hope"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ring of Fire" A Megstiel Ficlet

This is how “Abandon all Hope” should have gone:

Castiel is caught within the ring of holy fire. He holds in the middle of the circle, trying to avoid the flames from licking at his angelic skin. Meg, the dark haired demon, is before him chattering on about going to heaven. His focus is elsewhere, while he tries to loosen the bolts to the air duct vent. His responses are just to distract her, because the moment she steps into the right spot he will send her flying to meet him. 

The Angel of the Lord turns to help edge her to the correct location. He cries out in his mind the second she moves into place. He sends the air duct soaring it hits her perfectly, and she is throttled into his arms. His vessel is breathing heavily with excitement, as he raises his hand to her forehead. He releases his grace waiting to see her demise……and then nothing. She erupts in laughter taunting him with wicked words.

“You can’t gank demons can you?” Meg giggles as though she suddenly sees him for the first time as a silly little boy. She should revere him. His rage at her disrespectful behavior lashes out and Castiel tries to rip the demon from her meat suit. Yet again, she stands before him unharmed. 

“You’re cut off from the home office and you ain’t got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?” A naughty grin spreads across her lips calling to something dark within him.

There is a hunger building within the angel. He wants nothing more than to tear her soul apart in the light of his power. However, she is correct: he is a feeble excuse for a celestial being. Taking in a deep breath, he becomes acutely aware of her scent; a mix of sulfur and roses. The smell has an arousing effect on him, leading him down a very different path.

Castiel’s voice is almost a growl, husky and dripping with desire, “I can do this.”

He lowers his mouth to hers taking her lips into a tumultuous kiss. She is taken back by the intrusion of his tongue, but matches his strong strokes. Meg’s hands skim her fingers up his tall muscular back, diving into the luscious dark wavy hair. She tugs harshly, forcing his mouth deeper into hers. In turn, Castiel tightens his arms around her petite vessel as if trying to envelop her into his own body. They both are lost in lust for several minutes. Each entity exploring the others body with scrapes of nails and biting of teeth, the only sound they hear is the other’s moans.

The heat from the fire intensifies, but neither of them cares. Placing her hands at the buttons of his white dress shirt, Meg tears at the fabric- exposing his beautiful chest. Licking her lips, she runs her nails down the delicate skin leaving red marks and dribbles of blood in its wake. Smirking, she leans over and begins lapping up the tasty red treat.

This action sends the angels senses into over drive as he seizes her wrists. He uses all of his might to squeeze her until she yelps from pain. Whispering in her ear, “I can’t do anything further trapped in a ring of fire.”

Her eyes meet his and she nods in agreement. Castiel surrenders her wrists. Meg smiles as she saunters away and over the flames. Nipping at her heels like an impudent child. She hits the fire alarm releasing water from the ceiling. The flames wither away but Castiel is not ready to leave just yet.

He charges toward her with desire slamming her tiny body into the cement wall lifting her up in the same motion. She wraps her legs around Castiel’s waist purring as they once again fall into a heated kiss. He lifts his head staring into her demonic eyes and in a hushed tone, “Thank you.”

With that the angel disappears and Meg falls to her ass on the hard ground with a thud. A scream of seething anger combined with sexual frustration erupts from the jilted demon. She beats the floor with her fists calling out to her angel of temptation, “Fuck you Castiel!”


End file.
